Rußherz
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: Heilerin: Königin: |namenl=Rußjunges (Cinderkit) Rußpfote (Cinderpaw) Cinderheart Cinderheart Cinderheart |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Bruder: Gefährte: Junge: |Familiem=Ampferschweif Farnpelz Mohnpfote, Honigpfote, Lilykit, Seedkit Maulwurfpfote Lionblaze unbekannte Junge |Mentor=Wolkenschweif |Schüler=Ivypool |lebend=''Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Rußpfote' (Original: Cinderpaw) ist eine flauschige graue Tigerkätzin mit blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Dämmerung :Rußjunges und ihre Geschwister Mohnjunges, Honigjunges und Maulwurfjunges werden während des Dachsangriffs geboren, jedoch nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sonnenuntergang :Als Ampferschweif Brombeerkralle ihre Jungen nach dem Dachsangriff vorstellt, wirft er schnell einen Blick auf Rußpelz' Leichnam, während Eichhornschweif nach Luft schnappt und Blattsee ganz kurz erstarrt, da Rußjunges Rußpelz zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Schließlich sagt Blattsee, dass es Rußpelz gefallen würde, dass ein Junges nach ihr benannt worden ist. :Später sieht man sie, als Tüpfelblatt Blattsee Rußpelz zeigt. Alle Jungen liegen da und schlafen, nur Rußjunges schaut Blattsee an. Diese bemerkt, dass das Rußpelz sein muss, nur wiedergeboren als Rußjunges, versteht aber nicht, wie das gehen kann. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist eine Schülerin und Wolkenschweif ihr Mentor. Es wird gesagt, dass sie eine gute Freundin von Distelpfote ist. :Als Distelpfote zum ersten Mal zum Kampftraining geht, hat Rußpfote bereits mit ihrer Trainingseinheit begonnen. Als Wolkenschweif sieht, wie gut Distelpfote die Aufgaben ausführt, schlägt er vor, sie solle gemeinsam mit Rußpfote trainieren. Als Distelpfote und sie zusammen trainiert werden, bekommt Rußpfote etwas Moos hinters Ohr und sie streift ihre Pfote beim Pflegen. Blattsee scheint schockiert, und erzählt Distelpfote, dass Rußpelz sich auf die selbe Weise gewaschen hat. Distelpfote spürt ein seltsames Gefühl, das von Blattsee ausgeht und fragt sich, warum sie die streifende Pfote so aufregt. :Als die Patrouille von der Großen Versammlung zurückkehrt, gemeinsam mit Graustreif und Millie, fragt Feuerstern Rußpfote, warum sie nicht schläft und sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht schlafen kann, bis sie über die Versammlung informiert wird. Rußpfote will helfen, als sich Graustreif und Millie niederlassen und rennt weg. Sie kracht in Farnpelz. Farnpelz erzählt Rußpfote, wie sehr sie seiner Schwester Rußpelz, die von einem Dachs in zwei früheren Bücher getötet worden ist, ähnelt. Langschweif beschwert sich über Mausefells Keuchen. Häherpfote entdeckt, dass Mausefell an Grünem Husten erkrankt ist und meldet es Blattsee. Diese sendet Wolkenschweif, Häherpfote und Rußpfote zu dem verlassenen Zweibeinernest, um Katzenminze zu sammeln. Es stellt sich heraus, dass alle Katzenminze von dem Frost der Blattleere zerstört worden ist und so finden sie nur ein paar kurze Bestände. Sie gehen zurück zum Lager und geben Mausefell die Katzenminze, die sie gefunden haben. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie verliebt sich in Löwenpfote, der ihre Gefühle nicht zu erwidern scheint, da er, wie später herauskommt, sich mit Heidepfote aus dem WindClan trifft, was sie zuerst noch nicht weiß. Bei einer Jagdprüfung möchte Mauspfote ein Eichhörnchen auf der Himmelseiche fangen, als Mauspfote es jedoch nicht schafft, traut er sich nicht mehr runter. Rußpfote klettert hoch, um ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es dann, hinunter zu kommen. Als Mauspfote allerdings unten ist und Rußpfote noch auf der Himmelseiche, stürzt sie ab. Farnpelz sagt zu Distelpfote, dass sie Blattsee holen soll. Als diese und Häherpfote da sind, stellt Blattsee fest, dass ihr Bein gebrochen ist. Die Heilerin ist sehr besorgt und aufgeregt, da der Unfall sie sehr an Rußpelz erinnert. Als Rußpfote träumt, schleicht sich Häherpfote in ihren Traum. Sie zeigt ihm das alte Lager im Wald-Territorium. So findet Häherpfote heraus, dass Rußpfote die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Blattsee hat wegen ihres Beins Angst, dass Rußpfote dasselbe passiert wie ihrer Mentorin und Feuerstern sagt, dass der Name wohl Unglück bringt. Verbannt :''Folgt Mistystar's Omen : }} Familie *Mutter: Ampferschweif *Vater: Farnpelz *Schwestern: Mohnjunges, Honigjunges, Lilykit, Seedkit *Bruder: Maulwurfpfote *Tanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Onkel: Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Dornenkralle *Nichte: Cherrypaw *Neffe: Molepaw *Cousinen: Weißflug, Amberkit *Cousins: Dewkit, Snowkit *Großcousinen: Dovewing, Ivypool *Gefährte: Lionblaze *Junge: Unbekannte Junge Sonstiges *In ''Fluss der Finsternis wird sie einmal als grau gescheckt beschrieben. *Rußpfote hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Ur-Ur-Großvater Windflight von einer WindClan-Katze abgestammt ist. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Großmutter Glanzfell die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Rußpfote ist die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz, die auch ihre Tante ist. Quellen en:Cinderheartfr:Petite Cendre Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere